fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Quests
center|400px|link= , only if the player has completed London.}} I: Envy= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Skeleton; Lvl 40 7,002 HP |en12 = Skeleton; Lvl 45 7,826 HP |en13 = Skeleton; Lvl 40 7,002 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Skeleton; Lvl 65 46,613 HP |en22 = Shadow Mephistopheles; Lvl 80 83,462 HP |en23 = Skeleton; Lvl 65 46,613 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Skeleton; Lvl 65 61,767 HP |en32 = Embodiment of Jealousy; Lvl 92 197,067 HP |en33 = Skeleton; Lvl 65 61,767 HP |dropicons = }} *Embodiment of Jealousy Active Skill **'Sin of Envy': Inflict 80% Quick down (5 turns) to all Servants. }} |-| II: Lust= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Chimera; Lvl 25 14,403 HP |en12 = Chimera; Lvl 25 14,403 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Vanguard of Purgatory; Lvl 42 126,879 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = White Chimera; Lvl 40 77,579 HP |en32 = Embodiment of Lust; Lvl 77 201,324 HP |dropicons = }} *Embodiment of Lust Active Skill **'Sin of Lust': Charges own NP gauge by ?? tick. }} |-| III: Sloth= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Golem; Lvl 45 9,771 HP |en12 = Golem; Lvl 45 9,771 HP |en13 = Iron Golem; Lvl 42 11,997 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Crystal Golem; Lvl 60 124,542 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Demon; Lvl 37 79,413 HP |en32 = Embodiment of Sloth; Lvl 92 203,728 HP |en33 = Demon; Lvl 37 78,586 HP |dropicons = }} *Embodiment of Sloth Active Skill **'Sin of Sloth:' Drains all Servant's NP charge by 20%. }} |-| IV: Wrath= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = French Soldier; Lvl 53 9,151 HP |en12 = French Soldier; Lvl 53 6,101 HP |en13 = French Soldier; Lvl 53 9,151 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = French Soldier; Lvl 60 50,820 HP |en22 = Shadow Marie Antoinette; Lvl 80 92,610 HP |en23 = French Soldier; Lvl 60 50,820 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = French Soldier; Lvl 60 94,721 HP |en32 = Angry Holy Virgin; Lvl 84 172,580 HP |en33 = Knight who serves the Holy Virgin; Lvl 89 180,110 HP |dropicons = }} *Knight who serves the Holy Virgin Active Skill **'Sin of Wrath': Charges all enemies' NP gauge by 1 tick. *French Soldier (Fatal Battle 3/3) Active Skill **Inflict Target status on one of your Servants for 2 turns. }} |-| V: Gluttony= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 28 9,229 HP |en12 = Homunculus; Lvl 40 7,134 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 30 115,312 HP |en22 = Killing Doll; Lvl 40 81,712 HP |en23 = Killing Doll; Lvl 40 81,712 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 35 67,389 HP |en32 = Embodiment of Gluttony; Lvl 90 254,797 HP |en33 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 35 67,389 HP |dropicons = }} *Embodiment of Gluttony Active Skill **'Sin of Gluttony': Grants self 80% Critical Rate Up. *Proto Homunculus (Fatal Battle 3/3) Active Skill ** : Heals all enemies by 6,000 HP. }} |-| VI: Greed= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Wyvern Evil; Lvl 33 10,257 HP |en12 = Wyvern Evil; Lvl 36 11,180 HP |en13 = Wyvern Evil; Lvl 33 10,257 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wyvern Origin; Lvl 58 203,191 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Amakusa Shirou; Lvl 85 143,517 HP |en32 = Jeanne; Lvl 88 191,916 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| VII: Pride= |Lvl 90, NP 4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Terror Ghost; Lvl 40 10,895 HP |en12 = Terror Ghost; Lvl 40 10,895 HP |en13 = Terror Ghost; Lvl 40 10,895 HP |en14 = Terror Ghost; Lvl 43 23,451 HP |en15 = Terror Ghost; Lvl 43 23,451 HP |en16 = Ancient Ghost; Lvl 60 81,096 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Herd of Souls who knew about Love and Hate; Lvl 28 453,684 HP |dropicons = }} 511,434 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Challenge Quest= 61,767 HP |en12 = Embodiment of Jealousy; Lvl 92 197,067 HP |en13 = Skeleton; Lvl 65 61,767 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/7 |en21 = White Chimera; Lvl 40 77,579 HP |en22 = Embodiment of Lust; Lvl 77 201,321 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/7 |en31 = Demon; Lvl 37 78,586 HP |en32 = Embodiment of Sloth; Lvl 92 203,728 HP |en33 = Demon; Lvl 37 79,413 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 4/7 |en41 = French Soldier; Lvl 60 94,721 HP |en42 = Angry Holy Virgin; Lvl 84 172,580 HP |en43 = Knight who serves the Holy Virgin; Lvl 89 180,110 HP |battle5 = Fatal Battle 5/7 |en51 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 35 67,389 HP |en52 = Embodiment of Gluttony; Lvl 90 254,797 HP |en53 = Proto Homunculus; Lvl 35 67,389 HP |battle6 = Fatal Battle 6/7 |en61 = Jeanne; Lvl 88 191,916 HP |en62 = Amakusa Shirou; Lvl 85 143,517 HP |battle7 = Fatal Battle 7/7 |en71 = Edmond Dantes; Lvl 90 511,434 HP |dropicons = }} *Edmond Dantes has increased resistance to Charm in this quest. }} Category:Quests Category:Da Vinci's Workshop Category:Challenge Quest